


We could have had it all

by Prophetic_nightmares



Series: Rolling in the deep [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetic_nightmares/pseuds/Prophetic_nightmares
Summary: An add on for Resolutions.Kathryn and Chakotay deal with the aftermath of Tuvok's bad timing.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Rolling in the deep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656922
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	We could have had it all

**Author's Note:**

> Don't shoot me down in flames, this has been floating around my brain for ages. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Voyager.

No matter how hard she tried, Kathryn could not get to sleep even the familiar, comforting gentle humming of Voyager's engines could not lull her to sleep. Perhaps it was the sleek lines and grey bulkheads that were keeping sleep at bay or it was most likely the lack of a warm, strong body nestled against her back. It would be so easy to slip out of her quarters and next door into his. They had barely been back for a day and she missed him with all of her heart and soul, the bed was suddenly far too big. Their last few weeks on New Earth had been the most wonderful days of her life and having let Chakotay into her heart had brought her a peace that she didn't know she craved. Kathryn swore loudly and flung back the covers, sliding out of bed and seizing her pink, satin robe and commbadge before slipping out of her quarters and hurrying next door and pressing the chime without hesitation. 

Chakotay wasn't surprised when Kathryn entered the living area after he had bade entry to whomever had decided to call on him at such a late hour. "Can't sleep?" He asked softly as she stood near his armchair, twisting her fingers into the fabric of her robe. 

"I miss you, I miss..." She trailed off, pausing to gather herself. "Damn Tuvok and his bad timing." He reached for her, relaxing when she took his hand without hesitation and allowing him to draw her into his lap. "What are we going to do now?" She whispered, leaning into him as he held her close, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. 

"I don't know, Kathryn. I don't know." He answered, stroking her leg, her soft skin was warm beneath his fingers and his breath caught in his throat at the memories of holding her in his arms after making love to her for the first time. 

"I'd ask for tonight but it would only hurt even more." Kathryn sighed heavily, her fingers idly tracing a path across his face, stopping when she reached his lips. "We could have had it all." He linked his fingers with hers, echoing the first time that they had joined hands after a story created just for her on a planet not so far away. "How can I ask you to carry on as we did before New Earth?" 

"By reminding me of Starfleet's Shipboard Fraternisation policy." He replied gently. Kathryn shook her head. 

"We are a long way from Starfleet and I can't give up on us as easily as that Chakotay. I am in love with you and I know that if we continue this on Voyager,one day I will loose you because of a call that I made. Voyager would survive but I wouldn't." He brushed away the few tears that stained her cheeks and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, he ran his fingers through her hair and held her tightly. 

"Then let me go. Not for Starfleet or because protocol forbids it, let me go so you can live. I will wait, even if it takes us 70 years to get home, I will wait for you." Again Kathryn shook her head. 

"You can't put your life on hold for me, Chakotay. I am not worth it." Chakotay gently caressed her cheek, brushing back stray locks of her hair. 

"You are worth the wait Kathryn." 


End file.
